For magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) devices, one of the major problems is the asymmetry of the current used between the switching from the parallel state (P) to the anti-parallel (AP) state (denoted as P→AP), and the switching from the anti-parallel (AP) state to the parallel state (P) state (denoted as AP→P). Asymmetry of the current complicates the device circuitry due to the need for two distinct currents, and the device cell size is limited by the higher of the two currents used during switching.
Another major area of research is reducing the writing current in MRAM devices. Even though the cell size can be made smaller, the high writing current requires a relatively large transistor and thus storage density cannot be improved.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a MRAM device having a magnetic memory element that is capable of higher storage density that addresses the issues of current asymmetry and high writing current.